When Prayers Are Answered
by Umi Sakura
Summary: this is just another AU high school fic thats been laying around for awhile. It's 1x2. There's an OC in there too. It deals with angels and heaven so if you don't don't agree with that don't read. Read and Review if you feel like it.
1. New School

****

When Prayers Are Answered

By: Umi Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Wing characters used in this story or the high school used in this fic. I do however own Angelique. I don't own heaven either.

Author's notes: This is an AU that's been in my head for awhile. It's a 1+2 (or would that be a 1x2?) with some 4x3. After this Angie kinda disappears so if you like her just tell me and maybe she'll come back or something. 

Heero Yuy walked into his new school wondering how long it would take him to make friends. He had been to six schools in the pat four years. His mother always had to move for one reason or another. Weather it was because of her jealous boyfriend, Dr. J. or a cruel landlord it always resulted in more moving. He hoped this would be the last.

He wore a pair of jeans and a green tank top. It had been unseasonably warm this September day. It was almost October. It was supposed to be getting colder but it kept getting warmer. Heero had brought his black leather jacket just incase but the way things were going he wouldn't be using it.

Heero looked around his school and noticed the girl thrown against the wall. She was beautiful. She had long light brown hair, which was tied into two braids. Her large violet eyes showed nothing but pure anger. She wore a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a black hooded sweater. Across her chest was a one strap green backpack that obviously was holding more than it should have. A red head with an English accent and a blonde with large muscles were attacking her. 

"Well do we have a deal?" The red head asked smiling evilly.

"I hope when you see Peter he sends you to hell." The girl said quietly. Heero then noticed the silver cross around her neck. "Leave me alone." She tried to walk away but the blonde stopped her.

"You can't say something like that to me and NOT get beat up little girl." The red head was pissed now. "You're not going anywhere." 

"Like hell I am." The girl said smugly. "You know who my brother is." She smiled. "He'll have you squashed like a bug before the day is over if you lay a hand on me." 

"Well you're big brother isn't here right now is he?" the red head glared at her.

"You don't even want to know what I would do to you." The girl answered coldly.

"Hey stop it." Heero said even though at first he didn't realize it was him who was talking. The three turned to him at once. "Leave her alone."

"And who are you to tell me to stop?" The red head asked turning his attention from the girl to Heero. "You gotta name?" 

"Please don't." the girls almost begged.

"My name is Heero Yuy. I'm new here to Madison High." Heero said only giving him as much information as he wanted to give. 

"Well you won't last long with stunts like this." The red head told him and then turned back to the girl. "We'll deal with you later." Then the blonde left with the red head not far behind. Heero walked over to the girl. 

"Why did you do that?" The girl sighed and leaned on the wall. "I could have taken care of them." She never looked Heero in the eye. "Now they're going to be after YOU too."

"Are you alright? I thought I was doing the right thing." Heero said not really knowing really what to do.

"Yeah I'm fine." She turned to him. "So what ARE you doing here anyway?" 

"I just started going here." Heero said sheepishly.

"Whatever." The girl grabbed her strap and left waving at Heero as she did. "See ya around Super Boy." Heero just watched her as she left. 

Heero didn't see the girl again until lunch but her didn't care. During his third period science class it must have been a riot. He was sitting near a group of boys that were just a mess to be near. One of them looked surprisingly like the girl he had seen earlier. He even had the three-foot braid. He spent most of the time talking to a short blonde boy with large aqua eyes. The boy happened to sit right behind him.

"So that's when Harry and Greg jumped Angie. Then some new kid stopped them." The one that looked like the girl from before said. "She told me that she was shaking in her little boots." He joked.

"Duo. Please quiet down. Unlike you I'm trying to learn. Though I hope Angelique is okay and that Harry and Greg don't bother her again." The blonde said and turned around. 

"You are SO boring Quatre!" the boy called Duo sighed. "It's not like we do anything in this class anyway. All we do is sit and watch movies, which nobody watches. We haven't had a test since the beginning of the year when we had that test on safe sex!" Duo complained.

"That was a very helpful test Duo." Quatre said quietly.

"Like we needed it!" Duo almost yelled then quickly quieted down. "You know more about safe sex than Angie and it's her job!" Quatre hit down in the arm playfully. 

"It's NOT her job! It just comes with the territory." Quatre said and then the bell rang.

During lunch was a different story yet surprisingly the same. Heero sat at a table that was near the boy named Duo and the boy named Quatre's. The girl he had helped from before was there as well. Duo and the girl looked like twins with both in black and braids. They were sitting around a bunch of people but they were only talking to each other. 

"Yeah whatever Duo." The girl said. "I still don't like this guy trying to saving me. I don't like being saved. That's like Mr. Chang and not liking bubble gum!"

"Now that is true hatred." Duo said jokingly. 

"Oh look there he is!" Quatre said almost jumping out of his seat. Then a boy with hair covering his left side of his face walked by. He was wearing a green turtle neck and tight jeans. He walked right by their table. The girl smiled and waved.

"Hi Trowa. How are you?" She said cheerfully. 

"Fine." He said, waved at the others looking at him and then left for a table on the other side of the room. They all watched as he left.

"How do you know him?" the blonde Quatre asked the girl.

"He's in my psychology class." The girl smiled. "He's cute I guess. He's really quiet though." The girl took a bit of her sandwich.

"Oh come on Angie, you know Quatre digs the weird and questionable." Duo said and Heero guessed that the girl was Angelique. "He went out with you."

"Look who's talking." She shot back. "Hey is there an assembly today?"

"Yes." Quatre answered. "I think it's on why the police have been walking around school the past few days." 

"You know I heard that some kid came to our school with 'high profile' parents." Duo said taking Angelique's sandwich and taking a bit.

"Hey!" She glared at him and pulled another sandwich out of her paper bag. "You just be glad I made more than one!" Then Angelique saw Heero. "Hey Super Boy. Havin' fun?" 

"Hn." Was all that Heero said. Duo and Quatre smiled at him.

"HI! I'm Duo Maxwell and this is Quatre Raberba Winner. Who are you and how do you know my sister?" Duo smiled brightly. 

"He's the one that 'saved' me." Angelique said coldly. 

"Really?" Duo turned to Angelique then quickly back to Heero. "Well come sit with us. Have you properly been introduced to my little sister?" 

"No." Heero said and sat in between Duo and Quatre.

"Angelique Maxwell." She shook hands with Heero. "Heero Yuy right?" she asked. He nodded. "Where you from? Japan?" he nodded again. "Quatre's an Arab prince while Duo and I are just plain old Americans." She smiled coldly then went back to her plain façade. 

"Cool! I've always wanted to go to Japan!" Duo said his smile getting larger.

"Right. It's not THAT great." Heero said feeling oddly out of place.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Duo yelled. "Japan is like the greatest place EVER!" he was about to step onto his little soapbox of life but Quatre stopped him before he could.

"Aren't you in our science class?" Quatre asked smiling.

"Yes. I sit right in front of you." Heero watched as Duo tried to glare Quatre to death and Angelique just sat there and eat her sandwich. 

"Knowing you two I'm not surprised that you didn't notice." Angelique said under her breath and got a glare from both Quatre and Duo. 

"That's not funny Angie." Duo glared some more at his younger sister.

"It wasn't supposed to be dear brother. He just looks out of place is all and I thought that if we acted like we normally do he'd feel more at ease. Guess not." She smiled again and left the table.

"Don't mind them." Quatre whispered to Heero. "They do that all the time." 

"Hn." Was all Heero could say. 

Heero watched as Duo talked to some girls at the next table and got this strange feeling. He didn't want to stop looking at the boy but he knew he had too. He felt hands on his shoulders and was about to attack the person touching him when Angelique leaned down so her lips were almost touching his ear. He almost slivered at her cold touch. 

"You'd be surprised how much I know about you already. Duo is a prize that no woman can claim. Are you going to try?" She asked in a very sexy voice.

Heero turned his head and looked directly into her eyes. "And what if I am?"

"Then I wish you luck." She stood up. "And trust me you're going to need all you can get." With that she smiled and walked away.

Heero walked into the auditorium to see a mass of kids of all ages. He saw Angelique near the back and joined her. She nodded in his appearance and just watched the mayhem. Heero turned to her and she looked at him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. 

"So why do you want him anyway? You could have anyone why Duo?" she asked plainly and without much emotion.

"He's different. I like that. Besides that I don't really know." Heero said bluntly. 


	2. New Friends

~~ Heero walked into the auditorium to see a mass of kids of all ages. He saw Angelique near the back and joined her. She nodded in his appearance and just watched the mayhem. Heero turned to her and she looked at him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. 

"So why do you want him anyway? You could have anyone why Duo?" she asked plainly and without much emotion.

"He's different. I like that. Besides that I don't really know." Heero said bluntly. ~~

Angelique looked at him. "You don't know?" she was mad. "You've been praying to my people SIX MONTHS now for love and you DON'T KNOW?" she glared at him.

"Your people?" Heero asked perfectly calm. 

"Okay wait. One: my name is NOT Angelique Maxwell. He has no little sister; he's an orphan. Two: I'm an angel sent from above to help you with your horrible love life. Which is why my name is Angelique, which means 'angel like' even though I'm getting in trouble ALL the time. Three: If you don't get Duo to like you within a week I lose my job so if you could, could you like start working on him NOW?" she smiled and leaned back in her chair. 

Heero was thrown back a bit. "YOU are an ANGEL?" 

"Hai." She answered quickly as if what she had just said was nothing at all. 

"And you're here to help ME?" Heero asked.

"And Duo. And if I have the time I'm going to try to hook up Quatre and Trowa while I'm at it." Her smile grew larger. "It's so cool to have my job."

"Why are you posing to be Duo's sister?" he looked at the front of the room.

"That wasn't my decision. I have higher officers that decide those sorts of things for me. Same goes for assignments and partners." She looked forward as well. "Any other questions?" 

"Does Duo know?" Heero looked back at her. She didn't move an inch.

"He might. I never told him but I think he figured it out by now." She smiled again. "Why? Are you worried about him? You think his little sister is some sort of wacko do you?" Heero had guessed that she would say that and it was true. He didn't believe her. He only believed in what he saw and her saying all this stuff was probably just a way to scared him off. He had known territorial sisters and knew all of their tricks. "I can prove it to you if you REALLY need proof." Heero nodded and Angelique stopped smiling. She shifted her body towards him. "Close your eyes." Heero did as he was told and Angelique put her hand over his eyes. 

What Heero saw was like nothing he had ever seen. Everything was white and glowed. There were people in white everywhere. Everyone was happy. The place itself seemed to give off this feeling of happiness. Heero saw Angelique dressed as she was now standing with a short man. He was fat and balding and had gray hair but he didn't look old. He came up to Angelique's shoulder. They were looking at manila folders. He could hear them talking. 

"You are going to live with Duo Maxwell as his younger sister Angelique." The fat man said. 

"How come when you go to earth you have to take a name that means angel?" Angelique asked the fat man. "Couldn't we have different names, like Julie or something?"

"You like the name Julie?" the fat man asked quickly.

"I have the name Julie but that's besides the point." Angelique answered.

"What is the point?" he glared at her and she shut up. "That's better now you are to set him up with Heero Yuy. Now this is your last chance so you only have a week from the day they meet to do it." He pointed his finger at her. "And this one has to last."

"They can't expect me to set up a lasting relationship in a WEEK! That's just not right!" Angelique almost yelled. Her anger seemed so out of place in the land of light. 

"Well to bad. That's you assignment and you have to deal with it." The fat man snapped his fingers and before Angelique could protest she disappeared. 

Heero opened his eyes and saw Angelique smiling at him. "Do you believe me now?" 

Heero and Angelique walked down the hallway from the auditorium to their next class. 

"I still don't see how you're going to set me up with Duo in less than a week." Heero told her. She nudged him slightly. 

"Just leave it to the angel." She joked and then suddenly got serious. "Now remember after today I'm no longer Duo's sister so I'll be showing up in other forms to help you out. And at NO TIME must you act like we know each other. Got that Super Boy?" 

Heero nodded. "Got it." 

She smiled at him. "Good. This is my class. See ya after school." She walked into a classroom to their right and was immediately replaced by Duo. 

"Hey Heero. I didn't see you. Where were you?" he asked cheerfully.

Heero was suddenly shy. "I-I was in the back with your sister." 

"You were making out weren't you?" Duo's tone became cold.

"N-no! I-it wasn't anything like that!" Heero said suddenly. He didn't want to lose any chance he got before he got it. "I-I would never do anything like that with your sister." 

"What about any other girls?" 

"No not them either!" Heero shot out.

"What about me?" Duo said. It caught Heero off guard. He wasn't ready for this kind of school. He suddenly wanted to be back at the school where all the kids hated him and called him a freak. Anything would have been better at this point then to face an angel with a temper and a hot guy who joked about you being attracted to him. "Oh come on Hee-Chan I was just jokin' with ya. No need to freeze on me!" Duo's smile appeared across his face. "What do ya last period?" 

"French." 

"With who?" 

"Talbot." 

Duo laughed. "Me too. Let me tell you about Monsieur Talbot." He said that with a French accent. "He's fat short and balding. I'm surprised he doesn't have any gray hair yet. Though sometimes his comb over isn't combed over. And trust me you don't want to see him in the summer. Now THAT is just sick!" Heero laughed at Duo's comments all the way to French. 

After school Angelique met Duo and Heero at Duo's locker and invited Heero over to their house for the afternoon. After very little protest he decided to come along. Angelique's plan was going to work. She was going to keep her job no matter what to cost. To bad she'd be gone in the morning. 


	3. New Hangout

~~ After school Angelique met Duo and Heero at Duo's locker and invited Heero over to their house for the afternoon. After very little protest he decided to come along. Angelique's plan was going to work. She was going to keep her job no matter what to cost. To bad she'd be gone in the morning. ~~

As they walked to the house Duo talked to Heero with Angelique falling behind them about three steps. Heero kept looking back to see what she was doing but every time he did Angelique glared at him. Duo wasn't talking about much in particular he was just talking. Heero hung on every word. 

"So what did you think of school? Are you sure you're mom won't mind you coming over?" Duo asked quickly looking at him. 

"My mother won't be home for another six hours. She works all day. She won't mind at all. She wants me to start making new friends anyway." Heero answered quietly. 

"What do you mean 'make new friends'?" Angelique asked in that deep tone she had used earlier that day. "Do you not make friends easily?" 

"Well yes. I've been to so many schools that it's hard to keep friends. I haven't made a good friend in a few years." Heero answered looking back at Angelique then at Duo. 

Duo smiled. "Well we'll just have to fix that." They walked up to a large, white, house with the word Maxwell on the mail box in the front. Angelique got the mail as Duo fished his keys out of his pocket. Angelique looked at Duo and Duo looked back. "I can't find my keys."

"What do you mean you can't find your keys? You had them like five minutes ago." Angelique glared at him. "Don't tell me you gave them to Quatre to hold and didn't get them back. Just don't."

"Fine I won't. Heero I left my keys with Quatre." Duo said jokingly. 

Angelique glared at Duo and went around the back of the house. Heero's eyes followed her then went to Duo. "Where is she going?" 

"Behind the house. There's a window we always keep unlocked just incase this happens. This is the 7th time, I think. Or was it eight?" Duo said more to himself then to Heero. Seconds later Angelique opened the front door, her bag and shoes gone. 

"Welcome to the Maxwell house. Do you have an invitation?" she said and smiled. 

"Angie let us in." Duo said trying to push his way past her.

"I'm sorry sir but you must have an invitation to get inside." She said in her chipper tone once again. "May I see your invitation?" 

"Angie this isn't funny." Duo said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry sir but if you don't have an invitation you can't come inside. Thank you. Come again." And with that Angelique smiled a fake chipper smile and closed the door in Duo's face.

"Damn it Angie we have company!" Duo yelled and sat on the step. "I'd sit if I were you. She locked the door. I hate it when she does things like this."

"Does she do things like this often?" Heero asked quietly as he sat next to Duo.

"Only when I forget my keys or something. She just goes and locks me out of MY house." Duo turned towards the door and yelled again. "Ya hear that? This is MY house Angie!" 

The door opened and Angelique's head popped out. "I heard you no need to yell. Quatre is coming over with your keys. He'll be here in an hour. I'll see you inside then. Sorry Heero but you're friends with him so you have to stay too." Angelique smiled and closed the door locking it again. 

Duo looked at Heero. "So what do ya wanna do for an hour?" He smiled at Heero brightly. 

They went to get ice cream from down the street. There was an ice cream store that opened year long there and Duo was their favorite customer. Heero watched as he greeted everyone in the place as if they were best friends. Duo ordered Heero an ice cream sundae and got a milk shake for himself. They sat at the table closest to the window across form each other.

"Do you come here often?" Heero asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It's my favorite place to go on dates." Duo quickly regretted what he had just said. Heero could see it in his face. "I mean…" 

"What? You don't think I know people go out on dates?" Heero asked clueless of why he was so nervous all of the sudden.

"No! I just thought that you might think that THIS was a date." Duo said looking up.

"Do you think this is a date?" Heero asked. He knew Angelique would kill him if he didn't take this chance. That was why she had locked them out of the house in the first place. Then all these thoughts when threw Heero's head when Duo didn't answer. What if he didn't like him? He liked Duo but what if the feeling wasn't mutual? Not only would he feel totally rejected; but also, Angelique would probably cut his head off. Heero was about to call Angelique and just call the whole thing off when Duo answered. 

"I don't know… what do you think it is?" Duo said quietly.

"Well it's only a date if both people think it's a date." Heero said. 

"Well…" Duo looked p at Heero and smiled. "I think it's a date." Duo leaned forward and so did Heero. They were mer inches from kissing when Quatre walked in.

"Umm guys." Quatre said and they both turned to the smiling blond. "I have your keys." He held up the ring of keys with the Hello Kitty Angel key chain that Angelique had given him for his birthday. "You can go home now if you want to, though you seem pretty busy to me." He joked. 

Duo glared and walked over to Quatre. "Thank you Quatre." He grabbed the keys from him, which made Quatre laugh. "Come on Heero lets back to my house." 

Quatre just laughed as Duo left the ice cream store. "Sorry Duo. I didn't mean to break up your date!" Quatre yelled as he and Heero walked back to Duo's house Duo storming in front of them. 


End file.
